Conte de Noël
by nanet-frog
Summary: Petit Os répondant à deux défis... autour de noël et une triade !


Le sapin illuminait la salle de ses chandelles multicolores et créait une ambiance nostalgique et un peu magique. L'odeur du bois embaumait l'air et rendait à cette période hivernale le peu de chaleur qui manquait pour la rendre parfaite. Au pied du grand arbre, des paquets aux maintes couleurs et aux formes alléchantes attendaient que l'on viennent les prendre. Sur la table, près de l'âtre, des plateaux présentant de succulentes friandises et des desserts aux parfums envoûtants.

Et pourtant, la salle restait vide.

Désespérément vide.

Vide de toute âme qui aurait pu profiter de ce spectacle simple mais joyeux. Vide de tous sentiments. Vide de ses habitants…

Il la traversa et s'appuya de ses bras croisés contre la poutre de la cheminée. Tête baissée, alourdie par la rancœur.

La veille, elle abritait une fête gaie et amusante, pour certain, une dernière soirée avant le départ des étudiants de cette école si particulière. Une fête de noël improvisée par les membres de la maison des Griffondors, où Harry fut cruellement défaut !

Après un repas pris tous ensemble et traditionnellement dans la grande salle du château, ils s'étaient retrouvés en petit comité dans la pièce de vie de leur maison. Peu étaient restés pour cette période festive, la majeure partie ayant préféré rentrer chez leurs parents et familles. Etaient restés Neville et Harry, ainsi que Seamus, chez les garçons. Ron, lui avait décidé de retourner au Terrier accompagné de sa sœur. Hermione... était aussi partie.

Au sein du petit groupe d'amis, cette situation générait une tension assez désagréable que Harry avait du mal à supporter. Lors de leur départ, ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de lui dire au revoir, emportant leurs affaires et se faufilant dans les couloirs du château sans un regard pour lui. Ce qui l'avait le plus déchiré c'était surtout qu'il se savait pertinemment fautif ! et pourtant ne parvenait pas à regretter son geste.

Dans l'après midi, Hermione était assise sur le canapé. Des larmes muettes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues et ses mains trituraient un vieux mouchoir, déjà bien détrempé par els pleurs précédents. Elle gardait la tête baissée vers le tapis élimé de la salle et quelques soubresauts venaient secouer ses épaules, alourdies par la tristesse. Elle laissa échapper un soupir avant de se moucher sans conviction.

Touché par cette vision, Harry n'avait pu résister et l'avait prise dans ses bras, rompant ainsi l'accord tacite passé avec Ron. Il passa doucement sa main sous l'épaisse chevelure de la jeune femme et enserra sa nuque d'une main ferme l'obligeant à se coller à lui et à nicher son nez dans son propre cou. Là, il la berça tendrement. Presque amoureusement. Il sentait son cœur se serrer et refoula les diverses images qui l'assaillirent…

Doucement, elle posa son front contre sa joue et se laissa aller dans ses bras protecteurs. Le parfum de Harry l'enivra un peu, provocant un émoi nouveau et follement tentateur. Elle fit glisser la paume de sa main sur le torse du jeune homme, retenant difficilement un soupir non plus de désespoir mais d'allégresse. Pourquoi les bras de son ami, son meilleur ami étaient-ils, tout à coup, si suavement séduisant ? Pourquoi son cœur se mettait ainsi à battre vivement ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de poser ses lèvres sur cette peau douce et légèrement musquée ?

Harry la sentant frissonner, resserra son éteinte et ses lèvres effleurèrent le front de Hermione. Dans sa tête les idées se bousculaient à nouveau et le corps de cette jeune femme complètement collé au sien, n'aidait pas à les clarifier. L'envie qui l'avait torturé quelques mois auparavant s'immisça à nouveau en lui, telle une onde de choc, elle fit trembler ses muscles et vint se nicher en cette partie de lui qu'il ne pouvait que partiellement contrôler. Il rentra le ventre, pour s'éloigner d'elle et pour que surtout elle ne prenne pas conscience de son état !

Elle était son amie.

Elle était la petite amie de son meilleur ami !

Et lui ne devait, ne pouvait pas continuer à ressentir cette attirance malsaine.

Hermione sentit que Harry se crispait et releva délicatement son visage pour lui faire face. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Leurs mains restèrent, un long moment, immobiles, posées sur le corps de l'autre. Sagement. Alors que leurs esprits s'adonnaient à de folles idées, admettaient une évidence et la refoulaient.

La respiration haletante, Harry parvint à déglutir et relâcha précautionneusement son amie. Il replaça une de ses mèches dorées derrière son oreille et laissa ses doigts dessiner le galbe arrondi de son visage. Puis il essuya les dernières traces de ses larmes.

Elle esquissa un vague sourire et souffla un merci inaudible, qu'il lu plus qu'il n'entendit. Elle pencha timidement la tête sur le côté afin de venir déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue. Harry ferma les yeux mais ne put retenir le frisson qu'augura ce contact. Il avala difficilement sa salive et n'osa pas rouvrir ses paupières, de peur de laisser paraître dans ses prunelles cette douloureuse attirance, cette impérieuse envie. Il se contenta de serrer un peu plus son bras dans le dos de Hermione, la ramenant presque inconsciemment contre lui.

Elle sentit au travers de la chemise de Harry son cœur battre à toute vitesse et se rendit compte que le sien suivait la même cadence… son esprit s'embrouillait. Son cœur s'emballait. Son corps se tendait. Et ses lèvres désiraient recommencer cette caresse sur la peau fine et délicieusement parfumée de Harry. Pourtant au fond d'elle, une tout petite voix l'incitait encore à résister ! Ne pas braver cet interdit. Ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

Ne pas céder…

Ne pas…

Sa respiration se bloqua, lorsque sur ses lèvres elle sentit celles de Harry.

Fugace et adorable.

Il n'avait pu résister plus longuement. Et ce baiser fut une des plus belles sensations ressenties depuis fort longtemps. L'interdit lui donnait une saveur particulière. Leurs lèvres dansèrent quelques secondes. Entre passion et douceur. Il glissa le bout de sa langue entre les dents entrouvertes de Hermione sentit son cœur chavirer alors que la jeune femme se serrait contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Entre amitié et envie. Il appuya ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et approfondit ce baiser jusqu'à perdre le fil du temps. Entre réalité et rêve éveillé. Leurs respirations se hachèrent. Leurs corps tremblaient d'émoi. Et leurs bouches refusaient de se détacher, étouffant les gémissements de l'un et de l'autre. Entre volupté et tendresse. Plus rien ne pouvait interrompre ce câlin si souvent pensé et jamais avoué. Plus rien sauf leurs propres volontés !

Il se recula brusquement et s'excusa timidement avant de se lever et de se retrouver face à Ron !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le point de son ami s'abattait sur son nez, le laissant échoué au sol, quelques secondes noires offrant un répit à son esprit.

Lorsqu'il se releva, la salle était muette.

Il tourna la tête et constata les regards effarés des Griffondors.

Les images se remirent en place et une analyse rapide de la situation s'inscrivit dans les limbes de sa mémoire.

Il venait d'embrasser Hermione apparemment devant Ron !

Il chercha des yeux son ami, son ancien ami ? Et ne vit que des jeunes sorciers étonnés.

Il chercha Hermione, et à sa place, ne trouva qu'un siège vide et un mouchoir abandonné.

Harry frappa de son poing dans le montant de marbre de cette cheminée flamboyante, et la douleur lui rappela que tout cela était vrai. Il l'avait réellement fait ! Il avait mis un terme à plusieurs années d'amitié pour un baiser.

Une chouette enjouée se posa près de lui et cria son désespoir de le voir s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son paquet. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, vite effacé par les souvenirs noirs et l'atroce sentiment d'avoir tout gâché. Il se pencha et détacha le colis de la patte de l'oiseau. Celui-ci s'envola sas attendre de réponse.

Harry défit l'emballage doré. Il le jeta dans l'âtre et le regarda se consumer. Le papier se recroquevilla, un peu comme son cœur l'avait fait al veille au soir lorsque ses amis étaient partis. Puis, quelques morceaux s'élevèrent, soufflés par la chaleur avant de retomber en cendre dans le feu et de terminer ainsi leur vie. Harry refoula une larme.

Il jeta un cou d'œil au paquet entre ses mains.

Un livre.

Il sourit amèrement.

Seule Hermione pouvait lui offrir un livre.

Il le retourna pour en voir la couverture et resta bouche bée.

Sur le dessus du livre était agrafé une lettre, un mot plus précisément.

« _Joyeux Noël._

_Ron. _»

Il sentit ses larmes couler à présent le long de ses joues et se laissa tomber à genoux.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Rude. Forte et puissante. Il oublia tous ses doutes et accepta l'offre de réconfort de son ami. Celui qu'il avait trahis la veille et qui venait tout de même le serrer dans ces bras en ce jour de fête.

Ensemble quelque soit leur avenir.

Près de la porte, la jeune femme sourit avant de venir se joindre à eux, glissant sa main dans celle de son petit ami et acceptant un baiser sage de son ami.

Ensemble !

Parce que l'amitié peut dépasser toutes les épreuves.

* * *

_cet Os répond à deux défis : période de noël avec un cadeau touchant... et la traide Harry/Ron/Hermione avec un baiser devant Ron ! _

_un petit clic pour un merci ? _


End file.
